survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cop
|place = 17/20|challenges = 2|votesagainst = 9|days = 10}}Cop, also known as the_nintendo_cop, is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: ThailORG''. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''My game is like Luke Toki mixed with Sarah Lacina. I’m going to socialize and bond with everybody and make everybody think I’m this chill dude who isn’t strategizing very hard. But in reality, I will do anything to win this game. I will find a weakness in anybody’s mind and exploit it to get them on my side. Everybody has a weakness. This game will be won by lying, cheating and blackmailing anybody that stands in my way. ''ThailORG Cop was placed on the Chuay Gahn tribe on Day 1. He had planned to “exploit the weaknesses” of the other players, stating that “everyone has a weakness, be it their kindness to others, anxiety, or otherwise, everyone has one, and if I find it and exploit it, they can be manipulated at my will". On the first night of the game, Cop told stories from his middle school days in the tribe chat; while most of the tribe seemed to enjoy it, they later stated how ridiculous they were in their confessionals, with Liam and Winter going as far as questioning whether or not he was really 17. Many tribe members tried to communicate with him, to no avail. Cop was not invited into any alliance chats. Growing paranoid, Cop hatched a plan to start a social bond with Blake by telling him he was bisexual. Giving Blake the following spiel, "Ok. It’s not easy for me to tell you this, but you are the person I most relate to here, and I think I feel comfortable telling you this now. I’m bisexual. I really had to get this off my chest to somebody. I hope you can accept that. I don’t feel comfortable telling most people this, but before the game started I told myself I have to tell at least one person. I know we haven’t interacted that much, and I hope to change that. I don’t tell many people this anymore. I’ve gone through some bullying because of it, which is why I’m transferring to a different high school next year. That’s why I’m not comfortable telling people this, I’m always afraid they’ll turn on me because of it. And I’ve not had the best experiences with actual dating either. I really hope you’re ok with this, man. I told you because you seem very accepting of people who are LGBT. Sorry to bore you with this information, but I really needed to get this off my chest. Thank you for taking the time to read this.” Though, Blake believed this lie, but ultimately it had no impact on the game. When Chuay Gahn lost the third Immunity challenge, Cop wanted to target Barney for betrayals in other Survivor games. He didn’t need to however, as the tribe unanimously agreed to vote him out. When Chuay Gahn lost the fourth immunity challenge, Cop was the target. In the safari, he stumbled upon a hotel where he could check in and avoid tribal council for one night - he did not check in. Ben, Cop’s main ally, alerted him to the fact that someone threw his name out. Believing Blake was under his control, he narrowed down the one who threw his name out to two people, Abi and Anthony. Cop made an alliance with Ben, Liam, Dylan, Blake and Dolphin. they all pretended to be in this alliance, but none were in on it. Late at night, Ben alerted Cop that Dolphin had been targeting him, Cop immediately made another alliance with the same members as the last one, except replacing Dolphin with Abi. Somebody told Dolphin about this. Enraged, Dolphin told Cop he had an idol. Which prompted Cop to try and change the vote to Winter. Alas, the votes were already being read at this point, and Cop was unanimously voted out. Revealing to Blake the lie he told on his way out of Tribal Council, stunning the tribe. Voting History Category:Contestants Category:17th Place Category:ThailORG Contestants